Reunited 1: You Don't Remember Me?
by Ember Joy
Summary: Book 1: When the apocalypse hits, she still feels no fear, but determination to keep her family alive. When the apocalypse hits, will she start over? Or be stuck in the dwindling reality that is her own mind? One day, a smile grew on the woman's face then, was this man, the man who came back to her life. Will it be a curse or a blessing? OC x Main Character parings
1. Slight Info

_**Extended Summary:**_ A careless mistake, a world thrown into chaos. An onslaught of the undead walks this earth, and a woman, stripped of everything, and given no choice, lives in this chaos, along with all the angels that was given to her. Annabeth Has lived a troubled past. Had her first two children at just 18 and just to get by she sold herself on the streets. Selling herself became a norm, no fear, only determination for her kids, When the apocalypse hits, she still feels no fear, but determination to keep her family alive. When the apocalypse hits, will she start over? Or be stuck in the dwindling reality that is her own mind?One day, a bitter smile grew on the woman's face then, was this man, the man who came back to her life. Will it be a curse or a blessing?

 **Authors Note: Daryl will be 35 years in this story**

 _ **Annabeth Skylar Chambers:**_

Age: 32 Birthday: June 26 Species: Witch

Hair: Long, black with some red highlights. Straight/Wavy, thick, goes to her shoulder blades

Eyes: She had large, a mix of brown and green

Height: 5 feet 4 inches

Weight: 90 lbs

Personality: Strong, caring, and smart. She loves her kids and friends; willing to put her life on the line for them.


	2. Chapter 1: The Past - Part 1

_August 26, 1991:_

13 year old Daryl had two options in front of him; either going back home to his abusive father and distant brother; or going to his special hide out… Not much of a choice. He trudged off up the hill, not looking back at the school. He walked through the tree's, climbing over the rock until reaching the little field. It was the usual, a river next to a set of tree's, but what was unusual is the fact that there was someone lying against the tree, a girl about his age. Despite that, he became angry to see her in the hideout.

"Hey girly! This is my stop! Get out!" He yelled, but she stayed put. He stomped over to her to see that she was unconscious. Her hair was a dark brown or black hair and her skin was pale with a few freckles along her cheeks. She had a piercing on her lip, a piercing in her nose, and a lot of piercings in her ears. She had a lace black shirt with a pair of ripped jeans. On her feet were combat boots and she had on a scarf.

She looked about 12 years old. "Hey lady! Wake up!" He tapped her shoulder; only to have her body collapsed to the grass. He stepped back scared. "A dead body? I better call someone.." He was about to leave until he felt some force grip his ankle, making him fall to the ground. He screamed only to see that it was the same girl who was unconscious. "Oh… Sorry… I didn't hear you dumbass…" She said lazily, slowly sitting up and wiping her eyes.

"What the fuck woman! You scared the shit outta me bitch!" She groaned and pulled out her earbuds. He stood up and cleared his throat, staring down at her. "This is my hideout! No one is allowed to be here! Get out…" She looked up to him before she grabbed her gothic messenger bag before standing and standing in front of him. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek lightly before leaving him in shock of her actions.

* * *

 _August 28, 1991:_

Daryl was limping up the hill from before. His lip was bloody and his leg was messed up. "Dumbass bastard… Beating me like he has the right to…" He just kept on grumbling and cursing to himself. As he arrived at the hideout, only to see the same girl from two days ago. She was just sitting down as he limped over to her. "Hey girl… I told you you can't come here and…" He looked down to see she was crying. "Hey… What's wrong?" She looked up to reveal a bloody nose and a bruising eye.

"The hell happened to you?" He asked and she looked away. "Bastard of a father got drunk and hit me dumbass… What happened to you?" She asked. He said he was the same. "Wanna see something cool?" She asked and they both sat down. She pulled out a large white candle. "This candle and the wick are infused with with a drug called Datura, or Jimson Weed." He looked at the candle interested. "I call it the moonflower… because it sends me straight to the moon!" She giggled. "How does it work?" He asked. She took out a small plate and put the candle on it.

"All we do is light…" With a flick of a thumb, she turned on the lighter and make the wick burn. "Now we inhale." He leaned down first, "Oh… I should warn you that… it can make you pass out for hours… Will anyone miss you?" Without answering, he took a deep nose breath of the drug. She took the same deep inhale and blew out the flame. Daryl instantly felt the effect, his mind going slightly numb. "Wow…" Was all he could say before leaning against the tree. "I also have some chips and soda with me…" She pulled out a bag of chips and several sodas.

* * *

 _One hour later:_

"I'm Annabeth by the way… Call me Raven. 12 years old." He nodded. "I'm Daryl." She smiled at the boy as they dug into the chips. "What happened to yer lip?" She asked lightly. "Dumbass dad… bastard asshole…" She tapped his shoulder. "Been there… done that…" He locked at her confused. "Bastard dad, hates me and blames me for… Just about everything." They both giggled and laughed. "Damn… This is some good shit…"

She nodded and they both started to feel weak, his mind going slightly numb, and the scene started to blur. "Whoa… what's going on?" She asked. "It's just the drug… We're reaching the high point before we end up passing out… It happens the first few times before you get use to it… Dumbass" He nodded as he slouched down on the tree. It's ok.. Just relax… Enjoy the dream…" She said before closing her eyes, allowing her to dream.

* * *

 _September 2, 1991:_

Raven and Daryl have been meeting up here every day, talking, getting to know each other. He had a question that has been bothering him for a while. "Hey… What's with all the pins… you have the craziest pins." She smiled and pulled out her bag. "These pins either represent something special to me, has some kind of value, or things that I find very cute. I collect pins." He nodded. "These nine are the most significant This one is the one my mother gave me." She showed off a false diamond butterfly pin. "This is a joke one of my friends gave me, a couples pin for me and my future man…" She pointed to a Harley Quinn and Joker pins.

"This one is for the first time I did drugs…" She giggled out, pointing to the pin. "Oh… and this one is for my obsession with zodiacs…" He looked at her weird when they were interrupted by yelling. "DAMN YOU ASSHOLE OF A SON!" They saw a man, obvious drunk off his ass. "Oh fuck… it's my dad..." Daryl said. Raven quickly picked up her stuff and put it in her new messenger bag as the man hobbled closer. "You son of a bitch! I'm gonna-" He was about to slap Daryl across the face, when Raven took his wrist and flipped him to his back. He groaned in pain as she picked up her messenger bag. "Come on… I know a place we can hide!"

They ran off, hiding behind trees as the brunette girl led them to a strange place. "Over here…" After a few more feet, they arrived at an opening in the ground. "Come on…" She walked forward and jumped into the hole. He hesitantly jumped in, sliding down a dirt hill. He stood up to see Raven holding a torch. She lit it as Daryl stood up. "Come on… I discovered this place a day after I came here." They walked deeper and deeper into the cave, climbing down the stone stairs, ducking and turning in the labyrinth, only to arrive in a strange place.

"Check this out dumbass…" She blew out the flame to have the whole camp be illuminated with blue like light. "Holy… Fuck…" He said, looking around. "It's Fluorite and Scheelite… It glows…" He smiled as she layed on the ground, looking up at the ceiling. "How did I ever find you?" He asked. "What do you mean?" He sat next to her. "You are so fun and wild… You seem like someone who is so cool, someone like me. God… School starts in a few days… This is crazy… Maybe I'll see you there… You skipped a few years right?"

She looked at him blankly. "Maybe not…" He looked over to her confused. "Maybe I'm just a dream…" He looked at her skeptical. "Haven't you figure it out yet… every time you meet me… when you go to sleep, you instantly wake up to the sun… You feel dizzy whenever you wake up… Maybe I'm your dream… and you don't remember falling asleep at first." He looked away… "You're crazy…" He said, not wanting to believe it.

"If you wake up… You might not see me again…" He opened his eyes wide. He kneeled down and held her hands. "Don't go… please…" She only pressed her forehead against his. "Just remember this line… 'I call it moonflower cause it send me to the moon." He looked up at her. "I call it moonflower cause it send me to the moon. I call it moonflower… cause it send me to the moon." He said it twice. "I'm glad I knew you Daryl." She said before everything went dark.

He gasped, his eyes opened wide to see the sun was up. "No… No no no no no." He stood up and got dressed, not bothering to eat breakfast as he ran down the stairs. "Hey baby brother. I got us some squirrel… Where are you going?" Daryl left the house and ran up the hill, heart pounding and sweat dripping down his face, but he didn't stop. He arrived at the hill and looked around. He was so angry that he didn't remember the way to the cave. "RAVEN! RAVEN!" He cried out, his mind begging to see her again.

* * *

 _September 5, 1991:_

Daryl was back in school, sitting in the seat next to the corner which was surprisingly empty. All he could think about that Raven chick he spent so much time with. ' _Was it really all a dream?'_ He just scribbled random thing in his notebook as the class started. "Class. Today we have a new student joining us today. Her name is Annabeth Chambers… Come in dear." The teacher said. The door opened to reveal a girl with dark brown almost black hair that was tied up loose bun.

She had on a black shirt with lace sleeves that showed off her wiccan star belly piercing. She had on ripped jean shorts and heavy black boots. Her makeup was perfectly done and all the guys just stared. "Um… You can take the seat by the corner, near the window." With that, she thanked her teacher as she walked by the students, her boots clanking against the ground. Daryl kept his head down as the new student sat down. He looked at the messanger bag that looked liked a ouija board. He also noticed all the pins on the student's bag. His eyes opened wide and he looked up to see Raven with her leg on the desk. She smirked over his him. "Hey dumbass! Miss me?" He dropped his pen, letting it fall to the ground.

* * *

 _2 Hours Later:_

"Alright class, let's take a 15 minute break." Mrs, Winn said. As everyone stood up, Daryl grabbed the gothic girl's arm and dragged her out to the empty hall. He groaned at her, looking into her eyes. "Daryl… I can explain." He punched the wall next to her only to walk to the other side of the hall. He was fuming mad and was so angry that he didn't even want to look at her. She wa "The day I said I was only your dream, was the day I had to go out of town." He looked at her weird.

"I needed to see where you go to school and I filled out the paperwork. I'm sorry I messed with your mind but… I had to." She said looking away. "I tricked my father to signing the paperwork, and here I am." He took a deep breath. "I just wanted to stay with you, throughout high school." She said, looking at him. "Can you ever forgive me?" He looked at her angry. "Only… If you stay my friend and… you split everything with me." She smiled and nodded lightly. "Are you also good at this school stuff?" She nodded. "You have to tutor me too, I'm gonna fail this year for sure unless I get help." She smirked. "I'll try, but I'm a gothic girl, not a miracle worker." He rolle his eyes as they entered the classroom again.

* * *

 _2 Weeks Later, September 19, 1991:_

Annabeth was writing a pile of index cards, two piles. One for her, and one for Daryl. She packed up her messenger bag and walked down the stairs to her father throwing a tequila bottle across the room. "You bitch! You said I would get a hundred thousand dollars! Where is it?!" Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I told you! After college, I'll become a doctor and you will make millions." She said, lying through her teeth. Her father wobbled left and right a few times before slapping her across the face to hard that she fell to the ground.

"Bitch…" The brunette just got up and walked out the door, walking down the sidewalk. She took out a hand mirror and saw blood dripping down her lip. "Shit…" She said, wiping her lip. She walked into a convenient store and got herself a breakfast bar and some ice. She took a deep breath and made her way to school. She sighed, looking at herself in a window. "Come on… put a smile on." She put on a fake smile and walked into the school.


	3. Chapter 2: The Past - Part 2

_October 20th 1995:_

It has been four years since Raven and Daryl met. Raven is now 14; Daryl is now 17 years old, they're in their sophomore year and are walking down the school hallway. Annabeth notice something on the wall. "Hey! A Halloween dance. We should go!" He looked at her in disbelief. "Why the hell would we do that?" He asked. "Come on. It's Halloween! There is magic in the night, when the pumpkin glows at midnight." She giggle at her own little rhyme.

She smiled lightly and he just kept a straight face. "How about this. You take me to the dance, then we can go to the cave and get high. I got some new stuff coming in." He smirked then nodded. "OK. I have to get to class." She waved goodbye to him as she ran off down the hall. He couldn't help but watch her run away, making him blush and walk to the other side of the school. But he couldn't help but place his hand over his heart, feeling it beat fast. He tried to shake it off, trying to get his mind straight, but all he can do was blushed.

* * *

 _October 31st 1995:_

Daryl was waiting for Annabeth. He was wearing a camouflage shirt with black pants. He had laced up combat boot and his face was painted with brown, green, and black. Suddenly, a car came up and the door opened. The first thing that came out was a pair of black boot heels. He then saw stockings. Annabeth came out in a short black feather dress that had a sequin top half. She had on black angel wings and gothic makeup that made her look like a zombie. Daryl swallowed hard as the car drove off. "Hey dumbass."

She chuckled lightly. He stuttered a response. "Come on. Let's dance." With that, they entered the rented house for the party. The hall was dressed up with a disco ball, halloween decors, and different kinds of food. Everyone was dressed up in different costumes as the music blared all across the room. "This was a bad Idea. I'm just gonna…" The monster mash came on and Annabeth dragged him to the dancefloor and they started to dance, having fun. "See. It's not that bad." He smirked and rolled his eyes. "I have another thing to show you at the cave. It's brilliant." He nodded as the dance went on, them never leaving each other's side.

 **3 Hours Later:**

Annabeth and Daryl were walking up the hill talking about the dance. "Come on… It wasn't that bad was it?" He just shrugged. "Here's the entrance. Annabeth jumped down first, lighting a torch as Daryl came tumbling down. "Feet first dumbass." He rolled his eyes. "Now come on. It's the thing I want to show you. It's really weird." She said, walking down the rocky cassim. "What's down that path?" she looked over. "Oh. That's for next time." He just shrugged, following her down an open pathway. "On the other side, is something disturbing… You have been warned." He opened the door and gasped to see what was inside. "Are ya fuckin with me?" He yelled, looking at torture items, one after another.

"This must have been a torture chamber in the 1700's. It's messed up." She said, watching him look at the tools. "This place is messed up." Annabeth nodded. "But it's also sorta cool." They both said at the same time. "Now come on. I got a fresh moonflower pod. I call it moonflower-" "Because it sends you to the moon." Daryl finished her sentence and Annabeth blushed. "That's my line dumbass." They both chuckled, walking to the moon pool. "I better tell you something." He looked over to her and saw a little ball of energy. He was astonished and a little scared. The ball went away. "What are you?" She looked up to her with white eyes. "I'm a witch bitch."

* * *

 _December 25th 1995_

Annabeth and Daryl were covered head to toe in winter clothes. "Damn it it's so stinking cold! I have icicles on my finger tips!" Annabeth said as they walked around town. "The cold has now reached my 'special place' and it hurts." The brown haired girl just chuckled lightly. I can't believe it's Christmas Eve. He finished. "Oh. That reminds me!" She opened her messenger bag and searched through it, pulling out a gift wrapped in green and red paper. "Merry Christmas… Eve!" She smiled lightly as he took the gift. "Wow. Thanks." She smiled as he unwrapped it. It was a handmade poncho that looked like a native american would wear it. "Wow!" He said in shock.

She took it from him only to put it on him. "You look so handsome!" She said, giggling. He smiled. "I also got you something. I hope you like it." She was confused as he pulled out a little box. She opened it to reveal a pair of realistic heart earrings, a skull necklace, and a backwards pin. "Awe! Thanks!" She looked at the pin confused. Taking it in her hand, she flipped it over and blushed. The pin said 'will you go out with me?' and she smirked at him.

She was put it in her messenger bag before cupping his cheeks. "Yes." With that, she pressed her lips against his, only to have him kiss back. They smiled into the kiss, having him wrap his arms around her waist. As they kissed, it started to drizzle snow, making Raven chuckle. He pulled back and saw her eyes were a pink color. "So that is the power of a witch?" She giggled lightly.

* * *

 _February 14, 1997:_

 _ ***This is a lemon/Lime scene… Please forgive me… You can skip this***_

Daryl and Annabeth have been dating for a few months. It was February 14 but she was not expecting anything from Daryl. The day went on normally until he asked her to meet her in their old hang out after school today. Once school finally let out, she decided to get changed first. She changed into her valentines day panties and bra before putting on a button up red shirt and a mini skirt. She ran to the hideout, taking off her sneakers and sock, and walking to the moon pool only to see something she thought she would never see.

It was a picnic set up with a hundred candles. He had a few rose petals and she gasped with a chuckle. "Oh my god…" She walked up to him and sat down next to him. "Thank you Daryl…" He kissed her lightly before he handed her a turkey sandwich. A few hours went by and they just decided to watch the sky. "I have to tell you I was not expecting this at all. I thought you would give me half your lunch. I underestimated you." She said, looking at him. He stared at her beautiful figure and gently cupped her cheek. She blushed deeply as he leaned in, kissing her lips lightly. She kissed him back without hesitating and he rubs his thumb across her cheek.

He licked her lips to ask for entrance and she opened her lips for him. She moaned lightly as his tongue slid into her mouth, tasting him as he explored her wet cave. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her on top of him. She giggled and kissed him harder, feeling him suddenly pull back for the breath they both needed. "You sure?" He asked, and she nodded, looking into his piercing blue eyes. His fingers dug into her brown hair and he kissed her with so much passion and lust that he could suck the breath literally out of her lungs, it's not like she cared.

All she wanted was him. She felt on of his hands move down to her shirt, gently unbuttoning three of her buttons. She blushed and she managed to push off his vest. He rolled her onto her back, his vest being thrown to the side as he kissed up her jaw life to her ear. The girl gripped his torn shirt as he licked and nibbled her earlobe, making her shiver. He kissed down to her neck, licking and sucking on her pulse point. She arched her back slightly, hissing at the pleasure as he opened up more of her shirt.

He licked down, leaving a cool trail down her skin; tasting her honey sweet skin. She gasped and squeaked, her body tingling and trembling under his touch. "Shh… be a good girl…" She panted hard, her mind losing control. He managed to take off her shirt, slipping it off her shoulders. As the fabric smoothly fell, he kissed down her arms, licking down the soft skin. "Your so soft…" He said, making her blush deeply. Looking into his eyes. He managed to take off his shirt; exposing his faint six pack. She blushed and brought him closer, pulling him closer.

His kisses went down to her stomach, making her grip the sheets below her. "Raven... I love you..." He said, looking into her eyes. "I love you too Daryl. I love you so much." She felt so lucky that she was giving herself to the man she was deeply in love with. She remembers that Christmas night, the first kiss, finally making a connection with someone who didn't want to just mess her up. "Daryl... Only look at me... please only love me..." He kisses down her neck. sucking her pulse point. "I will only love you like this. I will never love like this again." He kissed her deeply.

They spent the entire night together, not letting go of each other, and not letting one part of their bodies being untouched. Only gripping and gasping for each other, their passion taking them over.

* * *

 _June 6, 1997_

Daryl and Raven have been dating for about two years now. She was 17 years old, Darryl; 19 years. They were hanging in Daryl's house, watching a movie. "Hey. I have a question that I have been wondering about." Daryl peeked over to her as he took a sip of his coke. "If you ever had kids, what would you name them?" This caused him to spit out his drink. "What brought that up?" He coughed. "I don't know. Just thinking about it." She shrugged. "Well… Um… If it's a girl… Dixie."

Raven started to laugh. "Dixie Dixon. Priceless. I love it! What about a boy?" She asked. "... Michael." She smiled and nodded. "What about you?" He asked lightly. "If it's a girl… Tara. A boy; Aaron." He smirked, only to stare into her eyes. Daryl pushed a piece of hair out of her face, taking in the shape and beauty of her face. She blushed as he leaned down and kissed her, making her wrap her arm around his neck. She chuckled as he slowly force her on the couch; rubbing his hands down her small body.

One of his hands started to slip under her shirt, lifting it up slightly to show her pale bra. He was just massaging her breast, kissing down her neck and about to take off her underwear when they heard someone speak. "Oh… Not on the couch." They looked up and Annabeth screamed, falling off the couch at the sign of Merle. "Damn it dude! You ruined the mood!" She just chuckled and stood up. "I guess that's my cue to go." She grabbed her bag.

"I need to grab something in town then I have to finished up some homework. I'll text you later darling." She pecked his lips as she waved goodbye to Merle. "Good to see you." She left the house and closed the door. "Damn dude! You have a nice piece of tail." This caused Daryl to punch his brother in the back. "Never… Talk bad about her… or I'll kill you." Merle saw how serious he was and just shut up. "She has a great guy." He said, walking to the kitchen for a beer. Daryl looked as she left the driveway.

* * *

 **With Annabeth:**

After leaving the Dixon house, Annabeth got in her truck. She drove off about a half mile away, she felt nervous as she drove to the pharmacy. After walking into the pharmacy, she took out some bandages, muscle relaxers, gauze, special vitamins, lotion and four… Pregnancy tests. She left the pharmacy with a goodbye and literally ran back into the car to drive home. After parking, she ran up the stairs and straight to the bathroom. She took the first test and sat it on the counter. She sighed and 'collected' the rest of her urine for more tests. She looked at her test and nearly passed out… It was positive. 3 more tests… all were positive…"

Her eyes were wide as the rest of the test were positive. "Oh god…" She said. Suddenly, the door bursted open. "Anna, you've been in here a long…" He looked down to the test. "Oh my god… YOU SLUT! YOUR PREGNANT!" After a few hours of fighting… The room went silent. "Dad… I have to tell Daryl…" He looked down at his daughter. "No… We have to take care of it… If you're not gonna get rid of it…" She was scared.

* * *

 _June 16, 1997:_

Annabeth's father was putting suitcases in the car. "Dad! Is there any other way? Daryl deserves to know!" She was freaking out. "If he comes I will give you two minutes… but you cannot tell him about the pregnancy… or I'll kill the baby." She was shedding tears. "Raven." She turned around to see Daryl standing there. "What's going on?" She ran into his arms, crushing him tightly. "I can't tell you… It's life and death… But just know I love you…" She pulled back and shed more tears. "What's going on?" He asked. "I'm being moved…" She looked back at her father. "To another state for something and… I can't tell you why." He looked over to her father.

"Please… You have to tell me." She looked over and showed him a note. She hugged him one more time. "I love you. Just remember that… and the phrases I always say…" He kissed her deeply; not wanting to let her go. When she pulled back, she showed him the matching locket and the ring he gave her the past few christmas's. "I will never take this off. I love you. Remember that and my special sayings. I will find you again… I promise." With one more, minute long kiss, Annabeth was pulled back. "I love you Daryl! I love you!" She shed tears as he said back, as he moved back. She sent him one more kiss before she was driven off.

* * *

 **With Daryl:**

He just couldn't understand. He couldn't understand what the hell was going on. All he could do was ask himself question after question, not say a single word. He looked at the letter she gave him. It was decorated with gothic details like bloody heart and spiderwebs. Opening the envelope, he saw that it was on some special gothic paper. He opened the folded paper and read it. He just read it over and over, the words ringing in his head.

 _Dary,_

' _I am sorry' is not enough to heal the heartbreak. I don't have the courage to face you, this is the reason I am writing a Goodbye letter to my love "You" I will always remember the very first time we met, the very first time my lips touched your lips, the very first time you wrapped your arms around me and rested your head on my shoulder. Your smile your way of looking at me will always be fresh in my memories. There are so many lovely memories but the fact remains the memories are not enough to bind us for rest of our lives. I still have some hope deep in my heart that someday my undying love will bring you back in my arms._

He turned to the next page and saw something in a pocket. On the pocket was 'Finish the letter then remove the pocket.'

 _I still have some hope deep in my heart that someday my undying love will bring you back in my arms. Your love letters to me remind me how much you love me ( or loved me) The picture of your charming smile keep flashing back in front of my eyes; though I know things will never be the same but …. I just can't stop myself .. I still love you.. And the reason I had to leave… You can remove the item inside…"_

Daryl opened the pocket and pulled out a pregnancy test. He was confused until he saw it was positive. With this, he pulled off pocket and it read in big letters, 'I'm pregnant' which made him gasp.

 _Thats right. I'm pregnant. I know you must be mad but… I wanna keep it. I wanna keep our baby. I promise you this… If it's a girl… Her name will be Dixie… If it's a boy, Micheal. I love you. I love you more than you could ever know. I hope to find you again… and introduce you to your own kid. I will always love you… And only you._

He put the note down, looking at the note again and again. He just wanted to break down and cry out her name. He was about to crush the note till he remembered something… It is the last thing that she gave her. He just collapsed to the ground. "Damn boys… You swam too far this time…" He said, groaning and clutching his hair. "Raven… Raven…" He looked up to the ceiling.


	4. Chapter 3: The Apocalypse Begins

_June 17, 1997:_

Annabeth was taken to Columbus, Ohio; a women's shelter with an updated pregnancy program. "Dad…" He took out his daughter's stuff. "Annabeth… Don't be scared. I know that this is a-" "I'm not scared…" She looked over to her dad. "One way or another… I'm gonna get through this. I don't care what I have to do…" She shed tear after tear. "I was scared when my mom got sick. I was scared when she died. I was scared when you started drinking, and I was scared every single time you ever hit me." She looked down to her stomach.

"I'm not scared about this baby…" She rubbed her stomach and looked up to the sky. "I only wish Daryl would be able to meet his own baby…I want to raise him or her as best I can." She looked over to her head. "No matter what happens; I love you daddy… I always will." Her father shed a tear. "Baby… I promise this… For my grandchild, I'll try to quit… But… I'll call you as much as I can." Annabeth smiled lightly. "Thank you." He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I promise you I will see you again." She smiled and grabbed her bags. Annabeth hugged her father one last time before walking into the shelter. All around, it had about ten or fifteen teen girls, some adults and a few kids. She walked up to the front desk, ringing the bell. The kind looking woman looked at her. "Hello. I'm Raven. I have an appointment." The clerk looked at the registry. "I'm sorry… I'm not seeing anyone by that name on our list." She looked to the ground.

"Raven is my nickname. My real name is Annabeth… Annabeth Skyler Chambers." The lady nodded and looked up the name. "Thank you. You are assigned to room 024. Your roommate's name is Tiffany who is in the same situation as you." She nodded and got her room key. She walked up to her room, walking inside to see it was like a college dorm room. One bed was empty and the other… had a girl on it. "Who are you?" She said in a kind voice. "I'm Raven… Call me that." The blonde girl nodded lightly.

"I'm Tiffany. 8 weeks pregnant." The black haired girl looked at her roommate. "8 weeks? You're not showing." She asked lightly. "First time pregnant. You don't show till 12 weeks." She looked down to her stomach. "4 weeks." She smiled, rubbing her stomach. "Who's the father?" She looked over. "The love of my life… My boyfriend. Daryl Dixon." She smiled lightly. "Mine is dome punk I had a one night with." She sighed lightly. "You know what four weeks means?" Raven looked over to Tiffany.

"Your baby is the size of a poppy seed." Raven was astonished. "I have read a lot of pregnancy books. Let me tell you this, it's gonna be hard but we can do it. Let's stick together." Raven felt her heart melt. "What was your name again?" She gave a small smile. "Annabeth Chambers." Tiffany nodded. A knock came to the door. "That must be Angel. The nurse. She's nice. I'll explain everything soon." An older woman came into the room. "Annabeth." Feeling nervous, she followed the woman into the hall.

* * *

 _July 22, 1997:_

Annabeth and Tiffany had become the best of friends. She was about 8 weeks pregnant as Tiffany was 12 weeks. "Wanna see something funny?" Annabeth looked over to her friend. "This is your baby now." The black haired girl smiled and laughed. "EWW!" She giggled lightly. "Look. It's growing hands and feet. And if you look here… It's picking it's nose!" Annabeth laughed hard. "Thank you. But EWW! Get it away from me!" The girls laughed hard. She played with her necklace Daryl gave her. "Just think, in 7 months, you will have something you will love more than the world. And it's the size of a kidney bean!" She giggled lightly. "Two actually…" Tiffany was in shock. "I have two things the love of my life." She giggled lightly."Your awesome. How are you this brave?" She smiled and kept reading the books.

* * *

 _March 24, 1998:_

Annabeth was lying on a bed, sweat dripping down her face and body. "It's ok… You can do it." Angel said on her right side as her best friend Tiffany on the left. "Come on Annie! You can do it!" Hour after hour went by. Scream after scream and the first baby came out. "It's a boy…" The doctor said. She smiled at her baby boy. "It's little Michael…" She panted out, her mind going blank. "Stay strong. We still have another baby to do. Next contraction should be about 20 seconds." Nodding, Tiffany gave her some ice chips and she felt another contraction. "20 seconds my ass! The baby's coming now!" She screamed and cried out in pain. "IS MY ASSHOLE FALLING OUT!" Everyone laughed slightly as she pushed harder. Push after push, ten minutes went by and the baby came out. "It's Dixie! Little Dixie!" Tiffany yelled, and with that, Annabeth passed out.

* * *

 _March 25, 1998:_

The black haired girl opened her eyes, She groaned in pain, looking around to see her friends. "You did it…" Tiffany said, her mind still trying to process what is going on. "Where are they? Where are my babies?" She said, slowly sitting up. She looked to see the nurse, Angel; was holding the twins. Their ok. Their safe." Annabeth was given her babies and she couldn't help but smile at them. "My babies." She smiled. "These aren't mine! Their too cute!" She smirked, looking at Michael. "He looks just like his father." She was close to breaking down. "Your father… is a special man. I will never let you forget him." She smiled lightly at her kids, smirking at them lightly.

* * *

 _July 12, 2002:_

Tiffany and Annabeth were living together in a little house with their kids. "Hey Annie? Ever thought about making a will?" She asked. The black and red haired girl looked at her friend weird. "Yea… But I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." She said with confidence. Tiffany sighed and looked at her friend. "If I die… I want you to take care of my kid, like he's your own." Annabeth chuckled. "How can I do that when my daughter has a thing for your son." The girls laughed lightly. "Whatever…" Annabeth dried her hands. "I have to tell my kids a story about their father." Tiffany nodded as she walked into the living room. "Hey babies. Time for a story about Daddy."

They smiled as they both gathered around and sat on a pillow. "What would you like to hear today?" She smiled. "How you and dad met?" Dixie said; and Annabeth laughed. "OK. I met your father when I was only 11 years old. He thought I was dead and was about to get help. I grabbed his leg, and was so scared he nearly peed himself." The kids laughed. "He told me to leave, so I did. And I came back the next day…" She smiled and the memories flooded back as she told the story. "And that's how we met." She pulled out a photo album. "This is all the pictures we took together when we were growing up. Everything we did together for the 8 years we were together."

They smiled lightly. "Is this you momma?" Dixie asked. She nodded. "I was a bit of a punk girl back then." She smiled when a knock came to her door. "Wait right here kids." She smiled and walked to the door. "Oh my god. Daddy!" She smiled, hugging her father. "I came here with gifts for my grandchildren. And for you." She smiled lightly and closed the door. "Thank you for coming." She smiled lightly as they walked into the living room. "GRANDPA!" The kids yelled, running up to hug the man. "Hey my babies. It's good to see you again." She smiled as he sat down. He gave the kids their little toys. Michael got a little monkey toy for his nickname as Dixie got a bunny. "THANK YOU GRANDPA!"

They gave one more big hug before going to play. "Thanks dad for visiting." She smiled. "Oh. And this is for you." He handed her a large box. "A stuffed animal for me?" She asked. He just shook his head. "It's from Daryl." Her eyes opened wide as she opened the box. It had about 60 letters in it. "He wrote you a letter every month. Every single month." She smiled lightly. "And he wants a letter from you… with his kids in a picture."

She kept thinking about what he would be doing writing these letters. "4 years, 10 months worth of letters." She smiled and stood up. Pulling out a few DVD's in special cases. "These have the kids birth, first words, steps, Every important, and a few funny moment in their lives." She handed him about 10-15 CD's. "Now if you mind… I have a few… dozen letters to read." She giggled and hugged her father one more time.

Once he left, Annabeth clutched her teeth as she walked up the stairs. She put on a tight, chest only shirt with a mini skirt. She caked on makeup as she put on light earrings. "Going out again?" Tiffany asked. "Yea. I have to." She said. Releasing her hair from her ponytail, she grabbed her knife. "You know that there are other jobs right?" She nodded. "I work at the club for 5 hours, work the streets for 5 more hours. I only work three days a week and I earn enough money. I have to do this."

She stood up and threw on a pair of high heels. "You have your knife?" She nodded and hid it in her belt. "I'll take care of your kids." She thanked Tiffany and walked to her kids room. Kissing them on the head, she closed the door. "Remember. Preschool tomorrow. Remember the morning routine." She nodded lightly. "A while longer. A while longer, then I can stop." Tiffany nodded as she started to leave the house. "Be safe!" She smiled lightly at her friend, as she closed the door.

* * *

 _January 3, 2006:_

Tiffany was walking down the hallway when she heard throwing up in the bathroom. She opened the door to see Annabeth was throwing up. "Hey. You ok?" Annabeth coughed harder when the blonde girl looked on the counter. "Oh my god…" She stood up and cleaned out her mouth. "What are you gonna do?" She sighed and smiled. "Keep it." Tiffany was in shock. "Is it from the guy who raped you?" She asked lightly. Shrugging, she stood up and left the room. "Or it could be Daryl's." She was confused. "Daryl sent me… some of his stuff. The same day I was raped, was the day the doctor put his babies inside of me. 50 chance it's his, 50 chance it's the other guys. When my baby's born, I'll see who's." She smiled lightly. "Annie? Are you sure that you want to do this?" She nodded. "I want to do this. I really do." Nodding, Tiffany left the girl alone.

* * *

 _April 16, 2006:_

Her bump was already starting to form. It's just crazy. She was waiting in the doctor's office alone. Suddenly, the doctor came in. "Hey. How's the baby?" She asked, only to have him sit down. "You have more than one baby in your belly." Annabeth sighed. "Another set of twins?" The doctor shook his head. "Triplets?!" He shook his head again. "How…" The doctor handed her a little picture. It was her ultrasound. It had six little arrows. "Oh my god…" The doctor smiled. "Congratulations. You are gonna be the proud mother of sextuplets." She smiled lightly, thanking god for the miracle she was given.

* * *

 _August 1, 2006:_

Annabeth was in the hospital, IV's in her arms, doctors in her room, friends by her side. She was lying on her side due to the fact her stomach was the size of two watermelons. "You are a medical marvel." She looked up to her doctor as she groaned in pain. "Others would have given birth weeks ago. You might actually make it to your due date." Annabeth nodded. "They would still have to be in the NICU for about two months; maybe three." Annabeth nodded. "Just stay strong. The IV's will be changed soon." Nodding, she closed her eyes, feeling tired.

* * *

 _August 12, 2006:_

They couldn't wait any longer. "Annabeth, we have to deliver via C-Section." Annabeth groaned out loudly. "Really? Cause I feel something coming out!" She groaned and the doctor took a look. "Son of a bitch! GET THIS WOMAN TO THE DELIVERY ROOM NOW!" Annabeth groaned in pain as she was pulled out into the delivery room, a camera following her the whole time. "My babies are coming. Call the media." She giggled lightly as she fell back in the bed.

* * *

 _August 20, 2006:_

Annabeth groaned, opening her eyes to see blurry lights. When she opened her eyes, she saw her twins at the end of the bed. "Hey kiddies. Whats up?" They smiled and crawled up to hug her. "What happened?" She asked lightly. "You've been asleep for 8 days. Your babies are doing great. Doctors are looking at them all the time. But they need names. Otherwise they're gonna be called numbers." She nodded and sighed. "I just need some food. I'm starving." She said, giggling. She smiled lightly, panting hard as the nurse came into the room with a tray of food. "What did I have?" She asked. "You had 3 boys, 3 girls. All little angels." She nodded. "Who's the father?" She asked. "It's strange. Half of the kids are Daryl's. Half of the kids are from the man who raped you." She sighed lightly. "At least some of them are Daryls. I don't care." She smiled lightly. Tiffany smiled at her friend, seeing how strong she is.

* * *

 _December 28, 2009:_

Annabeth was now living in an RV. Two years ago she was hit by a bus and got a big settlement from the city. She realized how much living in the city was too dangerous. Tiffany and Annabeth were now living in about five RV's. Dixie and Michael got the same RV, and Annabeth managed to screw them together, connecting them as one and the same hook hitch. Annabeth was sharing an RV with her sextuplets but she also had another two connected together with three beds in each RV.

Tiffany had an RV for herself and one for her son. She manages to drive them both. Over the years, Annabeth was able to get four pets over the years. 2 otters and 2 kittens. Her sextuplets; Tara, Aaron, Katie, Gwen, Blank, and Zack; are three years old. Her cellphone went off and she looked at the texts. "Look at the news! NOW!" Confused, she turned on the television as her kids napped. As the TV played, she chopped up some vegetables with a small amount of meat.

 _"And today in the news, it seems cannibalism is on the loose. Not just any cannibalism, Zombie cannibalism._ She looked over to the TV. _People are slowly rising from the dead, we are trying to take care of the problem. It is not a big deal. Just be careful."_

Annabeth shook her head."Nothing to worry about. Her phone went off again. "Shopping spree?" With that, she left a little note for her kids before taking a large wad of cash, and getting dressed. "DIXIE! MICHAEL! I'm going out. Take care of your siblings!" Tiffany and Annabeth took their large truck and drove off into town. "Not a big deal? Zombies are not a big deal?! How retarded is that!" Annabeth yelled.

"It's ok. All we need to do is go to a few stores and get a few things. We need to do this." Nodding, they managed to make it to Target. "Here first, then walmart. Collect food and stuff. Got it?" Nodding, they got out of the car and walked in. Taking two large shopping carts, they went to the camping section. Clearing it out from tents to fishing gear, from cot tents, to sleeping bags. It was like they couldn't get enough. Next, they went to the food section, stocking up on canned goods and dehydrated food.

* * *

 _May 28, 2010:_

Every week for 6 months, Annabeth and Tiffany have been collecting camping supplies, food, water, and weapons. Things for the road and even installing solar panels in the RV's. They had stored it all in secret compartments both in and under the RV's. "Today's the day…" The two of them decided to separate, try to take care of themselves. "One day… We will see each other again." They hugged each other one more time, each taking a walkie talkie. "I'll see you again." They smiled lightly and turned their backs, Annabeth connecting the RV's with her large truck. "Let's do this." She looked down at her necklace and opened the locket. "I'm coming for you Daryl. I'm coming for you baby." She put on the seat belt before she put the pedal close to the metal.


	5. Chapter 4: Meeting again

_April 30, 2010:_

Annabeth arrived at Peachtree, Georgia, only to see it was abandoned. The streets were empty except for a few infected. "Kids. Stay in the RV." She said, a large blade in her hand. She stayed close to the ground and out of sight, killing any that came her way. Then she saw it, her childhood home from years ago. Dashing from across the street, she ran inside to see that it was completely abandoned. Some pictures were still on the wall but the drawers were empty, the food was gone, and the house felt empty. On the kitchen table was a note under a box wrapped in gothic wrapping paper. It also had a small bag next to it. "What is this?" She pulled the note out and started to read it.

 **I'm sorry Annabeth. I wasn't there when you were growing up. I was in the land of booze and idiots I should have been there when you were giving birth to the twins. I should have been there when you were giving birth to the sextuplets. I should have been a better father to you, a better person in life. My only hope; that even in this world, you will have the strength and courage you have had since your mother died. When your mother passed, I lost my mind, I couldn't take it. I was a jackass to you for a long time, if we do meet again, I will spend as much time as I have left on this world to make it up to you. I have gifts for everyone. And inside the box… is something special that I never got to give you. I love you my Ann.**

Annabeth shed a tear at thee letter, grabbing the bag, the box, and anything else she could get before running back to her family. "Hey kids…" They all were in the largest RV, gathering around the large couch. She decided to give them the gifts at Christmas. "I'll get dinner ready." She said, putting the box in her bedroom. She walked to go into the kitchen and cooked up some dinner for her family.

Later, while in her room, she pulled the gift from under her bed. Opening it, she saw old diary's, a locket, a few letters, and a stuffed toy. The stuffed toy was a little bat that her mother gave her when she was only a baby. The locket had a picture of her mother and father when they were young. Inside the lining of each diary, it had her mother's name, "Gwen Rush" in cursive letters. The pages were filled with her thoughts, feeling, everything. And the letters were all addressed to her, like they were supposed to be from beyond the grave. All she could do is cry at the words.

 **Annabeth, my little angel. If you are reading this letter; then I must be dead and went to heaven. All I can say is that I am sorry I had to leave you at such a young age. Mommy was very sick, and just couldn't get better. I tried to get better, had special appointments, surgeries, but I just couldn't get better. I want you to know that I will always be in the sky, looking down on you as I play in the clouds with the angels. The brightest star in the sky, that is me sending you all the love I can give you. Please, live a happy life, have some children, and just keep a smile on your face. Fall in love, with the man of your dreams.**

* * *

 _July 22, 2010:_

Few months into the apocalypse. Annabeth was walking up a hill, trying to find some food. She kept hearing the sounds of crunching leaves, breaking twigs. But a new sound came. Slowly, she turned around only to see a gun in her face. Screaming, she dropped everything and fell to the ground, looking up to a man with curly brown hair and a big nose. She was trembling slightly, her heart beating fast. "God damn you man you scared the shit outta me!" She said, her heart slowing down. "Sorry ma'am." She slowly stood up, dusting her jeans off. "Sorry. I have to get back to my kids." She said, walking away. "Hey. What are your kids ages? If you don't mind me asking?" He asked. "Oldest are 12, youngest 4." He nodded lightly. "How many kids do you have." She smiled proudly. "8. A set of twins and a set of sextuplets." He was in shock. "I was a rare beast, and a lucky on

e. God gave me the chance to 8 beautiful creatures into this world. And it is my job to protect them with all my power." She said, bending down and collecting the bunnies and squirrels she had just collected. "We do have our own supplies but we all decided to save it for winter, when the weather is cold and the animals are fewer." She giggled lightly. "Well, you can come back with us. Bring your camping supplies." He said. "We have RV's connected to each other. I'm pretty handy with my hand." She said, giggling at him. "What do you mean?" He asked with a smirk. "High IQ and great handyness work. I can build and take apart almost anything." She said, her walkie talkie going off.

"Mother? Mom? Are you ok?" She picked up the walkie. "Yea. Just met a Being. Offering us some shelter." She said. "Return to base with the being. Discussion to come." Shane was confused. "Come with me." She walked, only to be stopped. "What is that supposed to mean?" He asked. "We have our own code. Being is Human Being. Back to base means come home of course." She giggled. They both walked to a campsite with RV's connected to each other. "Wow. This is impressive." Annabeth was proud until a gun was pointed in his face.

"Woah woah woah!" Shane said, holding his hands up. The person who held the gun had long black hair and gothic makeup, lips black and a spiked "Sorry, just protocol." the black haired girl said as she walked over to her little kids before moving to the pets. "Who are you?" Dixie asked. Question after question, finally Dixie put the gun away. "Why do you want us to come with you?" Michael asked, not letting his guard down at all. "I believe everyone deserves a chance to survive. Come with us." They looked at each other confused, unsure of what the hell to do.

* * *

 **Back at Camp:**

Shane came back and everyone was relieved. "Where the hell have ya been?" Rick asked. "I found some people who were in need of help." Lori just looked away from him. "They're just coming up the hill now." Everyone looked at the hill to see a few kids running up, no older than four. "Tara! Aaron! Get back here!" A woman said, and a few other kids came up. "How many kids d'ya have?!" Jim yelled. "I happen to have had a miracle inside me. A set of twins and a set of sexputplets." She yelled at the redneck. Two older kids came up with at least four wagons of stuff. "Where are the others?" Carol was in shock. "More kids?"

Annabeth shook her head. "No pets. I have-" A scream echoed and a older looking blonde girl came out. "What are those." They looked over to see two little otters. "There are Shoka and Nala… Where is Kiki and Kiwi?" Dixie picked up the otters before Michael showed off the kittens. "You just don't know when to stop do ya?" Daryl asked. "Whatever." She rolled her eyes. "I'm Annabeth. These are my kids Michael, Dixie, Tara, Aaron, Katie, Gwen, Blake, and Zach."

Lori came up to the family. "Welcome. Sorry for the mess." Annabeth just shrugged. "You can just put your stuff other there." Nodding, everyone grabbed a tent as everyone went back to their day. Dixie, Michael, and Annabeth shared a large L shape tent as the sextuplets shared another. "Good. This is a great campsite." Annabeth said, hugging her kids. "Dixie? Can you feed the pets?" Nodding, she left as the others filled the tents with their stuff.

Annabeth and her family finished filling up the tent with their stuff and supplies when an ear piercing scream echoed against the trees of the forest. Several men went into the woods with several weapons in their hands, telling everyone else to stay put. "Kids, stay near the tents until further notice." Nodding, the sextuplets entered the tents to make up their beds. A few minutes later, a male voice called out the name 'Merle' over and over again. " _Why does that voice sound so familiar to me?"_ She asked in her head. She turned around to see a man about thirty, thirty-five years old. But her mind flashed back to when he was thirteen years old.

Her eyes opened wide when she recognized him as the same person she has been in love for over 15 years. Her thoughts were interrupted by a fight going on between him, Rick, and Shane. She ran over to try and stop then; only to get a two inch long slice against her cheek, making her gasp, squeal, and fall to the ground clutching her cheek. "Mom!" A young girl was running up to her as Shane held onto Daryl with a choke hold. "Mom?! Are you ok?" She sat up as her son came to her with a cotton pad. "Yea. I'm fine. Just hurts like hell though." She said, standing up. Daryl was let go and Rick talked about how they left his brother.

Annabeth spoke up. "Merle? Merle Dixon?" Everyone looked at to her weird. "I knew him. I lived in Peachtree, 10, 15 years ago maybe." Daryl looked at her funny. "He is a selfish, douchebag. Idiotic, drug addicted, alcoholic, perverted monster who deserves to burn in hell. You're not too far from that asshole." She said, turning away and walking back to the tent. "You gotta admit Daryl; that chick has a point." Shane said. He wiped his tears.

"The hell with all ya'll! Ya tell me where he is, so I can go get'em." Annabeth looked over to see that they were talking, the only thing she heard was; "I'm going back." She shrugged and knew she had to stay here. She gelt a cold chill in her back, making her shiver. "Something's coming." She said. "Kids… Come with me. Like little ducklings." They all walked down the hill, Daryl looking at them weird. "How many times has that bitch got knocked up?" He asked. "Two actually. A set of twins and a set of sextuplets." Shane said, clutching his head on a rock.

* * *

At the lake, Annabeth talked with her children. "I sense something is coming our way. Tonight, I want the younger kids to sleep in the RV's You two can stay if you want but I still need to train you to fight." They nodded. "Just stay here tonight, everything will be fine." They nodded as she stood up; the six of them ran into their RV's. "Mom? Are you gonna use your powers?" Dixie asked. "No darling. That's for emergencies." She nodded and they all ran up the hill, back to the camp.

The other guys were about to leave, getting ready for a long trip. "Rick, I'll look after thing around here. Don't worry." He thanked her as he packed up some bullets. She ran into Daryl, who looked down at her emotionless. "Sorry 'bout cuttin ya." She shrugged. "You were angry about your brother. I don't blame you. Family is family. Just learn to control that temper of yours." She winked at him and walked away, his eyes following her. He swears he has seen her before; but just can't remember where.

After the men leave, Annabeth polished her machete; watching her kids play with Sophia and Carl. "Cute little guys." She said, looking at her blade. "You really are impressive." She looked up to see Shane was sitting next to her. "8 kids, surviving this hell of a world. And you're still sane?" She giggled. "My kids understand the hell we have to suffer. I just do my best for them to be happy and safe." She finished cleaning the blades before standing up. "Where are the little ones?" He asked. "I asked them to stay in the RV's tonight. For safety reasons." She smirked before walking back into her tent. He looked at her confused before walking back into the camp.

Annabeth closed the door tight before looking through her bag; taking out a small lunch box from years ago. Opening it, she smiled at the pictures she has had all these years. "Mom?" She looked over to see Dixie and Michael. "That Daryl guy… Is he?" She shed a tear and nodded. "He doesn't recognize you?" Michael asked; making the older woman shake her head. "He will soon though." She said, hugging her kids tightly. "Mom look! Look at all the fish." The all looked over and out the door to see Andrea and Amy had just brought back a large amount of fish.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Lori asked as everyone smiled. "Ladies! Because of you; my children; will eat tonight. THANK YOU!" Suddenly, Dale came out saying something is wrong with Jim. Annabeth decided not to get involved but just stay down and away. "Kids, remember not to get too emotionally attached to people… or you'll end up broken." They nodded and started to clean the fish. "I'm gonna go down to get the kids lunch and dinner ready." Her children nodded as she ran down the hill and into the RV.

"Hey my little ducklings. I'm here to make lunch and dinner!" She giggled as they all smiled. Annabeth started cutting up some vegetables along with a few mini sandwiches. After giving them their lunch. "Kids, Dinner for tonight is in the fridge. I'll see you later tonight." She said, giving them each a little hug and a quick peck on the cheek before walking out of the RV's and trudging up the hill. She gave one last look down to her home before finally making it up the hill; back to the camp. "Sorry! I had to feed my kids. She said, Lori and Carol cleaning the fish. Dixie and Michael were playing with the other kids. "Lovely." She said, going to help the other women clean all the fish.

* * *

 **Later that Night:**

Everyone was gathered around the fire, enjoying all the fish they could eat. The group started to have a strange conversation about Dale's watch, but all Annabeth could do was shiver at the feeling that was taking over her. "Mom… Are you ok?" Dixie asked. "The feeling is back… and it's stronger. Keep your weapons by your sides at all times." Dixie showed off her razor sharp chain whip and Michael had several ring swords. "Good." With that, Amy stood up, having to go to the ladies room.

A few minutes, a scream came out and everyone looked over to see a walker was biting her arm. "Holy shit!" Annabeth screamed, everyone jumped up, scattering as infected flooded the camp. Dixie, Michael, and Annabeth were killing as much as they can, Annabeth running to protect Dale. "Look out Dale!" She gasped and tripped, falling to the ground. Her knee was sliced open on a jagged rock, groaning and clutching it tightly.

Opening her eyes, she saw a walker moving towards her. She was only thinking of her kids as it got closer and closer to her. Suddenly, a gunshot went off and the infected fell to the ground next to her, making her gasp in fear and see Daryl with a shotgun. Her leg was still bleeding lightly. She tried to stand up, only to be carried to the RV. She looked over to see Andrea screaming out her sister's name. Everyone was in complete shock as her kids came up to hug her tightly. "Now I remember my dream… Why I dug the holes."


	6. Chapter 5: Moving to the CDC

It was the next morning, Annabeth feeling slightly dizzy as Daryl wrapped her knee. "Sorry for being such a bother…" She said, groaning in pain. "It's nothin. Must'ov hurt though…" She shook her head. "I call it as another scar, a way to prove that I fought to protect the people I care about." She giggled and he looked up to her, seeing the scar over her eye. "Why do ya seem so familiar?" He asked and she blushed. "Maybe you need to remember…" She ground as he finished tying her leg up.

"You need to rest. Just sit and keep your leg elevated." She nodded as he grabbed a pickaxe; Dixie and Michael coming towards her. "Hey kids. Are you ok?" They nodded lightly and kissed her cheeks. "Can you please look in at the kids? See if they're ok?" Dixie nodded as she ran down the hill. "I need to rest for a little while, but we will have to leave soon. Thank god it was my left leg, I can still drive." Michael looked down. "I don't want to leave yet. I have friends here." Annabeth smiled.

"I know. We're not leaving the group yet. But Shane and Rick are talking about going either to fort benning or the CDC." Michael smiled. "Just remember, don't get to close, or you'll burn." He nodded and hugged his mother before running off to play with the kids. Annabeth sighed before gasping at the sound of painful cries. It was Carol, driving the pickaxe into her dead husband's head. She felt bad sitting here alone, not being able to help. Closing her eyes, she could feel the earth underneath her, its heart beating gently. The sound was interrupted by Jacquie yelling "A walker got him, a walker got Jim!" The men gathered around him, Daryl lifting his shirt up to reveal a deep bite. Annabeth looked over to see Michael was protecting Sophia and Carl was holding onto Dixie.

Rick had brought Jim inside the RV; Annabeth was listening to Lori and Shane argue. "I need you to talk some sense into Rick. The CDC is a bad choice. We need to get to Fort Benning!" Annabeth just zoned out, only to feel a hand on her leg. "I think I remember you now." She looked up to him confused and a bit hopeful. "Did you use to date my brother? Or just pork him?" Right there, her heart broke; her blood boiled. "WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!"

She stood up and pushed him so hard he fell to the ground. "JUST STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU PRICK!" She limped down the hill, everyone watching in shock. Dixie and Michael following after her. "What did you say this time Daryl?" Morales asked. He flipped everyone off before packing the dead bodies in the truck. As he drove off, his heart was beating fast for some reason, it was strange. After he reached the top of the hill, he looked down at the locket he kept all these years. He looked up to the sky before saying "I call it moonflower because it sends me straight to the moon." He chuckled and started unloading the bodies.

Annabeth was a mix of angry, sad, and heartbroken. "Mom… He will remember you soon. I can sense it." Dixie said and she nodded. "But for now, we better get everything ready." They entered the RV and gave the kids each a little hug. "Mom. Which way are we going?" Michael asked. "The CDC. They don't know it yet but that's what they will decide." They nodded. "I'll do inventory." Michael said, grabbing the clipboard. "I'll collect the water for the tanks!" Dixie said, grabbing several buckets.

Annabeth decided to tune up the RV, keeping her leg elevated. Carol and Lori came down and saw Annabeth. "Hey girl." Carol beamed lightly. "Hey. I'm sorry about Ed." She shrugged. "I was wondering if you could tell us why you hate Daryl so much." She froze right there. "If we are gonna be a group we have to get along." Lori said. "Um… Can we talk privately?" They nodded as the three women walked into the RV. "Wow! This is beautiful." Nodding, she sat them down.

"About 15 years ago… Me and Daryl were in love." They were in shock. "I did live in Peachtree, and I did know his brother, but I spent most my time with Daryl." She blushed. "Dates, holidays… Other stuff…" She giggled and the other girls blushed. "I am completely different, My hair was shorter, I had braces…" She sighed. "Why did you two separate?" Annabeth looked away. "I got pregnant. My father forced us to separate. Dixie and Michael are his kids…"

Carol and Lori was in shock. "I want him to recognize me… the girl he loved… The girl he cared about so much." She looked down and shed a tear. Lori hugged her tightly. "He will remember one day…" She smiled. "So are we going to the CDC?" They explained the plan. "Understandable. We leave in the morning?" Lori nodded. "OK. I better put a cold compress on my leg. You guys better get up there. I'll see you in the morning." She stood up and grabbed an ice pack. The women left as Annabeth laid on her bed; keeping her leg elevated.

 **The Next Day, On the Road:**

The group stopped as Dale's RV had come to a stop. "I told you I needed that hose from the cube van. I'm out of duct tape." Everyone was trying to figure out what the hell to do as Annabeth took a smoke. She walked into her truck and pulled out a hose. "I have this one. It's an older one but it should work for a while." Dale smiled as she pulled out the old hose and replaced it. As she did, Jaquie came out to tell them that Jim was taking a turn for the worst.

As Rick walked into the RV, Daryl walked towards the girl. "Raven." She gasped and tried to stand up, only to hit her head hard. She groaned out, popping her head out and rubbing it. "What did you call me?" She asked, blushing deeply. "Nothin. There's a big bird up there." She looked up and groaned, going back in. "Oi… Why did you get mad at me back there?" She groaned. "You thought I was a piece of tail to your disgusting brother. That is just the nastiest thing I've ever heard." She pulled out.

"That should do it." She smiled lightly and closed the radiator hood. She groaned loudly as Rick came out. "Jim… Wants to stay here and die…" He explained his final wishes. They left him under a tree; everyone saying their goodbyes. Annabeth walked up and place the hands on the side of his head. She smiled lightly. "The pain will go away. Envickto…" Her eyes glowed and suddenly, all his pain went away. She stood up and walked to her kids. Everyone said their final goodbyes and drove off. (SORRY IT WAS SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER, BUT HERE IS WHAT I'M GONNA DO. NEXT CHAPTER, THE DOOR IS OPEN AND THEY ARE ALL RUNNING INTO THE CDC)


	7. Chapter 6: Where Do We Go Now?

Everyone arrives at the CDC, the door was wide open; a glowing light illuminating the area. Without a second thought, they all ran inside, Annabeth killing one more walker before they went inside. "Watch those doors. Watch for walkers." Everyone looked around, Rick asking the air hello. Suddenly a gun cocks. "Anybody infected?" It was a man with light blonde hair holding a shot said. "One of our group was. He didn't make it." Annabeth held onto her children.

"Why are you here? What do you want?" He asked, Rick stated back 'A chance' with empathy. "That's asking an awful lot these days." He looked around to see all the people were scared out of their minds and week. "You all submit to a blood test. That's the price of admission. You got stuff to bring in, you do it now. Once this door closes, it stays closed." Everyone nodded as a few of the adults ran out to grab their stuff. He closed the doors and introduced himself as 'DR. Edwin Jenner' before they entered an elevator.

He was finishing taking their blood. "What's the point? If we were infected, we'd all be running a fever." Annabeth rolled her eyes at the blonde girl. "I've already broken every rule in the book letting you in here. Let me just at least be thorough." He finished and she stood up, but her step was wobbling. "Are you okay?" She nodded. "She hasn't eaten in days. None of us have." Jaquie said, helping the girl as Jenner stared at everyone.

Gathered around a large dinner table, everyone was laughing as Dale poured everyone a glass of wine. "You know, in Italy, children have a little bit of wine with dinner. And in France." Dale said to Lori. "Well, when Carl is in Italy or France, he can have some then." She said. "My kids drink wine. Even during special times, they take this thing called Jimson Weed. It's harmless." Annabeth said. She then gives in and the older man poured him a glass.

"There you are, young lad." He takes a sip. "Eww." Everyone burst out laughing. "That's my boy. That's my boy. Good boy." She took the rest of the wind. "Yuck. That tastes nasty." "Well, just stick to sour pop there, bud." Shane said. "Not you, Glenn." The asian looked up confused. "Keep drinking, little man. I want to see how red your face can get." Everyone laughed as Annabeth gave her kids some more food. Everyone thanks the doctor, some yelling 'Booyah!and some was laughing, until Shane ruined the mood.

"So when are you gonna tell us what the hell happened here, doc? All the... the other doctors that were supposed to be figuring out what happened, - where are they?" Rick was worried; trying to shut him up. "Whoa, wait a second. This is why we're here, right? This was your move... Supposed to find all the answers. Instead we... We found him. Found one man. Why?" Jenner explained the situations, the suicides, everything. The entire room went silent. Everyone soon went back to laughing, finishing their meal.

Jenner explained the facility. "Most of the facility is powered down including housing, so you'll have to make do here. The couches are comfortable, but there are cots in storage if you like. There's a rec room down the hall that you kids might enjoy. Just don't plug in the video games, okay? Or anything that draws power. The same applies... If you shower, go easy on the hot water." Everyone was in shock at hot water. Annabeth told the boys to shower together and the girls to shower together as they entered their own bedroom.

After everyone had their shower, Annabeth and her kids went to the rec room. The adult woman grabbed a few books to keep. "Mom… Do you feel that?" Michael asked, his mom nodding. "It's ok… If worst comes to worst, I'll expose my secret." Michael nodded and went to take care of his siblings. "Mommy…" She looked down to see her little Tara was staring at at her. "Can you sing to us?" She gave her kids a single smile before they gathered at the couch. She knew the song that they wanted her to sing.

 ** _Cover my eyes_**

 ** _Cover my ears_**

 ** _Tell me these words are a lie_**

 ** _It can't be true_**

 ** _That I'm losing you_**

 ** _The sun cannot fall from the sky_**

She saw that a few of the other people had come in to hear her sing, even Daryl was there, sipping a bottle of wine.

 ** _Can you hear heaven cry_**

 ** _The tears of an angel_**

 ** _The tears of an angel_**

 ** _The tears of an angel_**

 ** _The tears of an angel_**

 ** _Stop every clock_**

 ** _Stars are in shock_**

 ** _The river would run to the sea_**

 ** _I won't let you fly_**

 ** _I won't say goodbye_**

 ** _I won't let you slip away from me_**

 ** _Can you hear heaven cry_**

 ** _The tears of an angel_**

 ** _The tears of an angel_**

 ** _The tears of an angel_**

 ** _The tears of an angel_**

Everyone was in shock at how good she could sing, her sextuplets getting sleepy.

 ** _So hold on_**

 ** _Be strong_**

 ** _Everyday hope will grow_**

 ** _I'm here, don't you fear_**

 ** _Little one don't let go_**

 ** _(Oh)_**

 ** _Don't let go_**

 ** _(Oh)_**

 ** _Don't let go_**

 ** _(Oh)_**

 ** _Cover my eyes_**

 ** _Cover my ears_**

 ** _Tell me these words are a lie_**

She smiled lightly as her kids were asleep. She carried two kids as a few people brought them to her room. Thank you guys. Let's get some actual sleep." She closed the door and tucked everyone in for sleep .She smiled and changed into a pair of pajamas. She looked at the clock counting down, it read '18:58:36' and she saw it was moving down. She knew what was gonna happen. "No sanctuary… Last forever." She said walked towards the cot before climbing under the covers and quickly falling asleep.

* * *

 **The Next Day:**

Annabeth woke up at around 8:10. She saw her kids were still sleeping and she just got up and to the bathroom. Her face was oily and her hair was a mess. She sighed and wiped her hand across the mirror and it suddenly went dark. She giggled and when the mirror came back, her face was back to normal. "Mom! That's not fair! You're using magic!" She giggled at her kid and got down to her height. "Your hair is getting lighter. Maybe one day you'll be blonde." They both giggled and she got her kids dressed.

"OK! Chambers Roll Call!" Everyone lined up and each person said their name in alphabetical order. "NOW OLDER TO YOUNGER!" They said their names just the same and she thanked god for 4 year olds, more mature than three year olds. "Come on. Let's get some breakfast. They all walked in order like little ducklings. After they arrived at the kitchen, she saw T-Dog had already started making breakfast. "What's on the menu Chef T-Dog." She giggled lightly and he chuckled.

"Powdered eggs, turkey bacon, orange juice, coffee, and toast." She smiled and tied her hair up, walking up to help make breakfast. Slowly but surely, everyone came out, some hung over, some about to collapse. "Poor Glenn… You OK?" She asked lightly, only to get a groan of pain. "It's ok. Eat this." She handed him some toast and powdered eggs. "It'll help." She giggled and kissed his head as she handed everyone a plate. She looked at the clock counting down. It read '01:18:20' and she sighed. Shane came in and Annabeth sensed something was wrong.

"Do you feel as bad as I do?" Rick asked, he answered 'worst' in a grumble. "The hell happened to you? Your neck?" Annabeth rolled her eyes and started to clean up, eating a few pieces of bacon and toast. Doctor Jenner came out. Everyone wanted to know what he did with the walker cure. "If I may say something. I do not want my kids to suffer hearing any horrible thing. I'm gonna take them to the rec room." Everyone grabbed a few more pieces of bacon. "Bacon on the mind." She giggled as she looked at her darling ducklings. "Come on little ducklings." She giggled as Annabeth left. She giggled as they left.

* * *

 **A Half Hour Later:**

She picked up a few more books, her bag stuffed with things from the kitchen Suddenly, the air turned off, "Shutdown has begun… Get your stuff." She said everyone grabbed their bags and walked out to see Jenner walking down the hall. Everyone was gathering their stuff as everyone followed him. "Jenner, what's happening?" Rick asked. "The system is dropping all the nonessential uses of power. It's designed to keep the computers running to the last possible second. That started as we approached the half-hour mark. Right on schedule." Annabeth looked over to him as Daryl took the whisky. "It was the French.

They were the last ones to hold out as far as I know. While our people were bolting out the doors and committing suicide in the hallways, they stayed in the labs till the end. They thought they were close to a solution." Jenner stated. "What happened?" Lori asked. "The same thing that's happening here. No power grid. Ran out of juice. The world runs of fossil fuel. I mean, how stupid is that?" "To hell with it, Shane. I don't even care. Lori, grab our things. Everybody, get your stuff. We're getting out of here now!" Rick yelled. Before anyone could move, an alarm started blaring, making everyone freak out.

 _Vi: 30 minutes to decontamination._

"Doc, what's going on here? Everybody, y'all heard Rick. Get your stuff and let's go! Go now! Go! Let's go." Everyone was yelling, scrambling to get out only have the doors close at them. Everyone was begging, demanding him to open the doors. "There's no point. Everything topside is locked down. The emergency exits are sealed." The doctor says. "Well, open the damn things." Daryl yelled. "That's not something I control. The computers do. I told you once that front door closed, it wouldn't open again. You heard me say that. It's better this way."

That's when he snapped. "You know what this place is?! We protected the public from very nasty stuff! Weaponized smallpox! Ebola strains that could wipe out half the country! Stuff you don't want getting out! Ever! In the event of a catastrophic power failure... in a terrorist attack, for example... H.I.T.s are deployed to prevent any organisms from getting out." Annabeth's eyes opened wide. "H.I.T.s?" Everyone looked at her. "You son of a bitch!" She yelled, running up to Jenner only to have Rick hold her back. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT H.I.T.'S ARE?" She yelled.

Everyone was blank. "Hits... high-impulse thermobaric fuel-air explosives consists of a two-stage aerosol ignition that produces a blast wave of significantly greater power and duration than any other known explosive except nuclear." Dixie started, fear in her voice. "The vacuum-pressure effect ignites the oxygen between 5,000° and 6,000° and is used when the greatest loss of life and damage to structures is desired." Michael finished. Everyone was in shock, her their hearts sinking.

"It sets the air on fire. No pain. An end to sorrow, grief... Regret. Everything." Everyone was crying, except for the people who were trying to bang the door open with axes. Jenner tried to empathize with everyone."Can't make a dent." Shane said. "Those doors are designed to withstand a rocket launcher." Daryl got angry. "Well, your head ain't!" Rick pushed him back. "Whoa! Whoa! Daryl! Daryl! Just back up! Back up!" Annabeth looked around, seeing everyone who was heartbroken; crying; wanting to keep fighting. She lost her temper.

"OK! THAT'S IT!" Everyone looked at her as she stomped to the doctor. "Listen egghead! We want to keep fighting! We want to see another sunrise. We have hope, even if you don't have any. Your wife wanted to keep fighting, so do we. And if you don't open those doors…" Her eyes turned completely white. "Then I will!" With a flick of her wrist, he was knocked out of his chair, and everyone was in shock. "MOMMY STOP! PLEASE!" Dixie yelled. The red and black haired girl walked up to the control panel.

"Sit magia fluxus. Fluctus languescere potentiam. Et ostium apertum, hoc impulsa." With that, her fingertips produced high power electric lightning and it shoot into the electric board. Everyone was in shock, as her kids were begging her to stop. "GUYS! THE DOORS ARE OPENING." Glenn yelled. Blood dripped from her nose until finally, the door opened wide. She stopped and she fell against the control panel before collapsing to the floor. "COME ON!" Daryl ran up and picked up the unconscious woman as a few people picked up her kids.

Jaquie, Andrea, and Dale stayed back for one reason or another. The group heads for the exit, but Jacqui stops. "I'm not ending up like Jim and Amy," she tells T-Dog and the others, tearfully telling them to leave while they can. "I'm staying too," Andrea says, sliding to the floor. "Andrea, no!" Dale responds, horrified. He runs to her. "This isn't what Amy would want for you!" He pleads with Andrea to come with them, but she won't budge. "Amy's dead, and you need to leave," Andrea says.

She can't look at Dale, who's on the verge of tears. Dale reminds her that they met on the road before the Outbreak, and have been together ever since. The others yell at Dale to hurry, but he tells them to go on without him. In the CDC lobby, the group finds the doors locked and they pound helplessly on the windows. Shane shoots a rifle at the glass, to no avail. "I think I have something that might help," Carol says, fumbling in her purse while Shane retorts, "I don't think a nail file's gonna do it." Carol ignores him. "Your first morning at camp," she tells Rick. "When I washed your uniform? I found this in your pocket." She pulls the hand grenade that Rick found in the tank from her bag.

Quickly, Rick detonates the grenade, blasting out one of the windows with mere minutes to spare before decontamination. In the basement, a resigned Dale sits in front of Andrea. "If you're staying, I stay too," he tells her. He sits down beside her. She's furious, but he continues tearfully as Jenner and Jacqui look on in silence. "You don't get to do that. You can't come into somebody's life, make them care, and then just check out." The survivors run to the cars, shooting at nearby walkers as they run.

They pile into their cars and are getting ready to drive away when, from inside the RV, Lori sees Dale and Andrea emerge from the building. Just ten seconds left, Jenner and Jacqui hold hands, smiling hopefully as they watch the survivors flee on the security monitor. Dale and Andrea run behind a military blockade and take cover as the CDC erupts in a fiery explosion. Andrea looks numb, but follows easily as Glenn desperately motions them to the RV.

Daryl patted the unconscious girl's cheeks, waking her up. "Am I dead?" She asked, only to have him giggle. "No… We made it…" Dixie brought a wet cloth and put it on her mom's head. "What are you?" he asked. "I'm a witch bitch…" She giggled out. He swore he heard that before.


	8. Authors Note

Hello people! Thank you for reading. Thank you for favoriteing and following my story. I will update my next book by the end of this month or next month. It will be based on season two. Please leave me some reviews for anything you want to see in the story. I am planning on making several other books for the series. I will need to watch some of it and I will be adding my own scenes and changes as well. I will try to follow the plot as close as I can but I do want to do some original items as well.

I also plan on doing some editing and re-writing in the future; try to make it a little better. I hope on making this story a little easier to read. I want this story to be a little better. I would like your reviews to see if there is anything you want me to work on or edit because this story is as much for you as it is for me. I want you to be happy with my work. Sorry if this story doesn't reach your expectations, but I am proud of this story and I am not gonna back down from it, no matter what.

And I would like to apologize for characters being OOC. And there will also be several lemons in future books of this story. Also, in the next story, I will be leaving more little authors notes, and some little quotes from both me, and random people. I might also be adding some song lyrics dedicated to chapters. All my books will be rated M and have the same beginning Reunited: and a good title. Thank you so much for reading my stories and I will update soon. Please leave me some reviews. Forever and Always ~ Ember Joy ~


End file.
